Thistlewit
Thistlewit is a fairy that lives in Thicket and is one of the three headmistress of the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. Personality Thistlewit has a quiet and friendly personality, being soft spoken and peaceful. Skills Being a fairy, Thistlewit is able to fly with her wings and, using her wand, she is able to ferform magic. She, like any fairy, is a master regarding elemental manipulation. Description in the Saga Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Beast In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", she is introduced along with Knotgrass and Merryweather, when Twilight and Blue go to their academy to enroll Star Knight. They also are warned by the rulers of the Light Kingdom about Star's condition as Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails. They ensure them they will take good care of him. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", she is present during the opening ceremony, where she and the other headmistresses welcome the students to another school year. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Thistlewit and the other fairies start the tryouts for the flying derby main team, annunciating then the names of the ones who were qualified. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, she, Knotgrass and Merryweather try to defend their academy from the sirens, but Adagio is able to push them back. After that, she watches Moonlight and Star’s confrontation, getting happy when the former is reformed. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, she watches Star and Gunter winning the flying derby to their academy. After the victory of her academy, she and the other headmistresses held a firework display to everyone. In "The Song of the Siren", she fights Ulysses and his army of dark ponies. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", Thistlewit and the other headmistresses talk to Star about his studies, telling him he is going to advance one year foward. Later, she and the other headmistresses start the reception, where they welcome the students and the new teachers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", she and the other headmistresses are able to revert Silver Wind to her normal form using fairy dust. Thistlewit is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "The Secret of Cozy Glow", Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Merryweather discover Cozy Glow in their office. She then reveals herself as being Miss Nettle, their former apprentice who is after their spell book, in an attempt to become more powerful than the three fairies combine, betraying them. Fortunately, due to the efforts of Midnight, Sunny and Silver Wind, the fairies are rescued and Miss Nettle is prevented from getting the book. In "Enchanted Science Fair", the three fairy headmistresses present the Enchanted Science Fair to the first-years, making also the pairs. At the day of the fair, they judge the projects, getting very impressed with Star's and also Midnight and her friends' projects. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Thicket Inhabitants Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Staff